


She Knows

by Matrya



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know she always can be found. And never lets it weigh too much on me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Она всё знает](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042095) by [Маленькая сосна (Small_pine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_pine/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%B0)



He grins at her as he walks in from the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his hair. “How my girls doing?”

“Oh, oh, we are great. She’s either a dancer or a soccer star, but we’re great.” She grins and meets him halfway, all belly and wild, thick hair. “And how’s our guy?”

Running his fingers through her hair, Jensen leans forward for a kiss. “Good, now.” He moves his hands down to a belly, rubs over it for a moment and then wraps his arms around her waist.

When he starts to sway them, just slightly, she laughs. “What are you doing?”

“I have it on good authority that there’s a dancer in the room.”

Danneel starts to move with him, tangling her fingers together against the back of his neck. “This isn’t dancing, Jensen. And there’s no music.”

“What is  _dancing_?” He makes a face as he asks it, one hand travelling up her back, burying itself in the length of her hair.

Before she can counter, he pulls her closer and she rests her cheek against his shoulder as he starts, “ _Now, when my troubles start to get me down._ ”

She smiles against him and tightens her hold.

“ _She’s always there._ ” He does a quarter-turn step, voice still rumbling lowly. “ _You know she always can be found. And never lets it weigh too much on me._ ”

They go on, swaying. Danneel begins to hum along as Jensen sings, “ _And she’s the candle’s glow._ ”

She can’t help but grin at him through it all.

As he winds down, rumbles out, “ _Well, I love her, for all the things she knows,_ ” he pulls back an she looks up at him, one eyebrow raising.

He just smiles as he continues before kneeling down, singing the final, “ _She knows,_ ” to their daughter and then, pressing a kiss to the swell of Danneel’s belly.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Memo:** I don't check comments or kudos, but feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com) or [check out](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya) my other writing!


End file.
